The present invention relates to containers for hypodermic syringes, and more particularly to containers that protect the syringe from damage, accidental discharge and from causing injury while being carried on a person.
Many medical patients must periodically self-administer medicine via a hypodermic injection. For example, diabetics periodically inject insulin into their bodies. If such patients are to lead relatively normal lives, they may be at a location that is remote from their home or work place at the time when the injection must occur. As a consequence, it is desirable for such patients and diabetics to carry a hypodermic syringe filled with medication on their person.
When a hypodermic syringe is carried in a pocket or a handbag, the syringe must be protected against breakage and other damage. In addition, the syringe must be safeguarded against accidental discharge and the needle protected from contamination.